marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Human Mutants
), crustaceans or mammals (cats, ape-men ), Moloids , humanity's subspecies (Atlanteans, Inhumans), Eternals), extraterrestrial (Arcturans, Birjans, Brood, Centaurians, Coconut Grove, Fomalhauti, Kree, Skrulls) or even Robotic Beings (Danger the mutant program from the Danger Room, the Wild Sentinels ) and also some more complex, as Krakoa, mutated and merged ecosystem. These individuals are not technically all Homo superior, but they are kind of mutants, with a biological signification or not. For example, Danger is, according to Emma Frost and Armor, a "mutant program", the Mutant Skrulls are designated as "K-Class Deviant Skrulls", Thanos is an Eternal provided with a Deviant gene (also called Deviant Syndrome). Karma and Kitty Pryde even stated that the Wild Sentinels from the Amazon Belle who attacked them in Chicago, were sentinel capable of evolution, "a mutant" added Xi'an. On the other side, the mutant cat encountered by Henry McCoy possessed a X-Gene as she was detected by a Cerebro. Ariel, as well, was designated by the Mini-Cerebro as a mutant, so must have a X-Gene (if the Mini-Cerebro works the same way as the others Cerebro's machine). The Kree mutant Ultra-Girl, was tracked and attacked by a Sentinel who was tracking her, proving that Tsu-Zana's mutancy is quite similar to the human mutants' one. He also temporary classified her as a "V factor mutant". The Moloid Val-Or was proved by Caliban's X-Factor detection and affirmations that he was a mutant. Broo the Brood was detected by Cerebra (more exactly, his signal disappeared when he seemingly died). The artificial mutants created by Erich Paine were also detected by Cerebra. Those have been detected by X-Factor detections devices as mutants, although being obviously no ''Homo superior. As many of those have been detected using Cerebra, we can assume that all of them possess an X-Gene on their 23rd chromosome (sexual ones) or an analogous structure, producing a similar or analogous protein, responsible for the following of the mutation establishment, protein who is also the target of Cerebra. The other answer would be that the San Francisco Cerebra device doesn't work the same way that others mutant detector. The effects of the M-Day has not been precised for most of the non-human mutants. =Classification= *''List of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones). Humanity subspecies , presumed Atlantean mutant]] Atlanteans Mutants Among the Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) had appeared several powered being sometimes referred to by the term mutant. The exact biologic truth about those so-called mutants is for now unknown, such as if they are only random unrelated mutates, or if they formed one or multiple biological unities by themselves, and if it is, what is the cause of their mutations, as the X-Gene for Homo sapiens. Extra-dimensional and temporal travel have shown others non-humans mutants, such The Human Torch of 2099 and an alternate Attuma from Earth-2189, atlantean. Few of them were also confirmed as mutants. Crosta was stated to be (by Juston's Sentinel) and Attuma (by Namora). Also see the list of list of confirmed Atlantean Mutants. Not to be confused with the frequent mutants present into the Atlantean/Human Hybrids population through the Multiverse. Eternal Mutants There exists a genetic predisposition among the Eternals known as Deviant Syndrome, who seems to be represented by Eternals born with a Deviant gene. The only known individuals afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome are [[Thanos (Earth-616)|'Thanos']] of Titan and his children. The origins of Deviant Syndrome is unknown and it is also unknown whether it exists among all Eternals or only those of Titan. An Eternal afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome look less to one of his kind than to a Deviant. Also see the list of Eternal Mutants. Inhuman Mutants There is only one known Inhuman Mutant: The [[Beyonder (Earth-616)|'Beyonder']]. When he went through the Terrigen Mist, something happened, awakening a near-omnipotent potential, and erasing him from his kind's memories. Also see the list of Inhuman Mutants. Not to be confused with the Mutant/Inhuman Hybrids. ]] Animal and others Earthlings species Mutants Alternate Earth-Dominant Species Said earlier, the Multiverse is full of curiosities, and among them, the alternate schemas of evolution, generating human societies dominated by evolved animals: dogs, apes, dinosaurs, insects. The illogical characteristics of the Multiverse made that several features coincide between the different universes, mostly about some beings powers, names and general appearances: * On Earth-1002, the dominant species evolved from canines and not primates, and gathered into the Rex-Dogs by the telepathic chihuahua Professor Rex. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from canines or lupines. :Not to be confused with the Lupine Mutants, human mutant evolved from evolved canines (the Lupine, or ''Lupus sapiens).'' ]] * On Earth-8101 and Earth-95019, this is evolved apes who run the planet, with mutants in their ranks, gathered into the X-Simians. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from simians. * On Earth-99476, the world is run by evolved dinosaurs, and the humans are represented by a few savages, most or all of them designed by the High Evolutionary. The only known mutants of this world are gathered into Excalibur. :Also see the list of mutants evolved from saurians. Feline Mutants Have been witnessed the case of a presumed natural mutant cat, and the one of an artificial mutant lion created by Erich Paine. Paine's artificial mutants were detected by Cerebra. Also see the list of mutants evolved from felines. Moloids ... Also see the list of mutants evolved from Moloids. Reptilian Mutants Additionally to alternate Earths, some simian mutants are also artificial, born from experimentations performed by Erich Paine and one of his creation, a Mutant Baboon. Paine's artificial mutants were detected by Cerebra. Natural reptilians exist among the Savage Land Hauk'ka species, and from Dinosaurs, with the case of the Devil Dinosaur. Also see the list of mutants evolved from saurians. Hauk'kas ... Simian Mutants Additionally to alternate Earths, some simian mutants are also artificial, born from experimentations performed by Erich Paine and one of his creation, a Mutant Baboon. Among them Baboon, Orang-Outans, Gorillas... Paine's artificial mutants were detected by Cerebra. Mutants have also evolved from man-apes, with the case of Moon Boy. Also see the list of mutants evolved from simians. Alien Mutants Many species through space have develop their own mutant races. In one 2099 possible future, Xavier even gathered a galactic alliance of mutants, including the humans' and Skrulls' ones from his X-Men and Cadre K, but also Shi'ars and many others unidentified humanoids species. Arcturans ... Also see the list of mutant Arcturans. Beginagains, Chosen and Rejects On a planet far from Earth, the Celestials visited and evolved the native species (possibly humansOne of the Beginagains (Earth-616) in presented themselves as "humans" into super powered beings, some of them having outward alterations and other having interior alterations. The two groups began to segregate: * The [[Rejects (Earth-616)|'Rejects']], physically deformed beings. * The [[Chosen (Earth-616)|'Chosen']], more humanoids. Both groups adopted different reproductive cultures, the Chosen proceeding by engineering and the Rejects by natural ways, with both methods high rates of born dead infant. Among the Chosen are two others sub-groups, both at the extreme of their society: * The Dualers, form-shiftings, or half-rejects, who possess two forms. They are more or less rejected by the rest of their kind. Lev is an example of pyrokinetic dualer, and Iceman was believed to be one of them, because of his ice-form. * The Perfects (or "Most-Perfects"), as Palik and Seera, are supposed to be the perfection of the Chosen reproduction. Also, a third group, the [[Beginagains (Earth-616)|'Beginagains']], members of both faction who rejects the destructive habits of their kind. In all factions, the telepaths are named Jammers. They were evaluated by the Celestials, so-called "Space Gods", returned four times and judged both groups, finding them acceptable and leaving them to progress until their next appearance. The Space Gods were worshiped and considered saviors by both the Rejects and the Chosen, each group praying to the Celestials to sway the gods to their own petty purposes. After believing that the Space Gods did not hear their prayers, a third group emerged, comprimised of both Rejects and Chosen, calling themselves, the Beginagains. Eventually, all groups began to become envious of each other and the whole planet began to war with each other. Also see the list of those alien mutants: *''Beginagains.'' *''Chosen.'' *''Rejects.'' Birjans The rock-bodied Birjans have produced an only mutant, Tyros, known as Terrax the Tamer. He is provided with geokinesis. Also see the list of Mutant Birjans. Brood ... Also see the list of Mutant Broods Centaurians The Centaurian mutants are rejected by their kind who saw them as demons (or "kavkov"). The only known Centaurian mutant is Photon, who possessed both flight and optic blasts. ''Also see the list of Centaurian Mutants. Coconut Grove At some point, the Coconut Grove species was stagnating in it evolution, and send Ariel to collect several mutants to study them. Eventually, it was discovered that Ariel was herself a mutant with persuasion powers (independently from her sciences-based gate-linked teleportation powers). Fomalhauti While normal Fomalhauti are small and whitish in color, each member of the now mutant race was pinkish and reached nearly six times the normal Fomalhauti size and mass. The Fomalhauti mutants are presumed extinct as now. Also see the list of Fomalhauti. 'Mutant Skrulls' The Mutant Skrulls, also named by the Skrulls authorities "K-Class Deviant Skrulls" are tracked and killed by them. They were eventually gathered into Cadre K by Charles Xavier. On the planet Carpiax IV, the local lord, Merrek, set up fecundity-supplement programs who resulted (apparently) in higher percentage of mutants birth. In a file compiled by Chancellor Kal'du for Veranke , the Cadre K was still rejected by the Skrull Empire during the preparation of the Secret Invasion. According to their informations, including the massive depowering of earth's mutants, they seems to be still powered, not affected by the "No More Mutants" spell. Also see the list of Mutant Skrulls Technarchy ... Also see the list of Technarch Mutants Others ... Others Krakoas ... Also see the list of Krakoas Robotic beings ... Also see the list of Mutant Robots ]] Multiversal diversity Additionally to the dominant society evolved from dogs, apes of dinosaurs having evolved mimicking the humans civilizations, the Multiverse have been proved to be full of other type of mutant curiosities. Xavier]] For examples, trans-dimensional travels have shown the ten evil Xavier, ten versions of Charles Xavier including an Acanti-like mutant, a mutant demon and a a giant squid-like mutant. The nature of the Multiverse making virtually everything possible create the possibility of amounts of non-humans mutants such as the few "Xaviers" shown. =Characteristics= | Habitat = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like environment. | Gravity = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Atmosphere = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Population = | Powers = Variable for most of the mutants. Able from understand and express sentiments such as compassion for the Brood and Technarchs. | Abilities = Variable. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Intolerance and hatred from their main culture. | GovernmentType = Variable: *Oppressed and terminated in Brood, Centaurians, Skrulls or Technarchs' societies. *Planetary coalition in Beginagains, Rejects & Chosen, formerly: **Unique city structured in casts (Perfects, most-Perfects, Dualers) for the Chosen. **Underground cast for the Beginagains. **Multiple tribes for the Rejects. *Weapons or leaders among Atlanteans, Moloids, Birjans, Innaplicable among Inhumans, Eternals, Coconut Grove. | TechnologyLevel = Variable. High for the Chosen. Low for others. | CulturalTraits = Variable. | Representatives = *''List of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones).''' | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}